Secreto
by Stern22
Summary: Cap. único Hermione esconde un secreto que le impide ser feliz


-Te he estado esperando toda la tarde.

El hombre de pelo negro se acercó a la joven, tocándole el pelo Cataño, enredando sus dedos delicadamente entre sus rizos. Ella estaba nerviosa. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, que no sabía cómo actuar. Le miró a los ojos, grises como las tormentas, reflejando su propia mirada perdida en el hombre que tenia delante suyo, y buscó un poco a tientas, su mano grande y áspera. Él le acarició, haciendo estremecer su joven cuerpo, acercándose cada vez más.

Ella estaba de pie cerca de la pared, y tiraba de la mano del hombre, invitándole a su cuerpo, y cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le abrazó enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello, con las manos aferradas en su pecho y las de él enredadas en su espalda. Hermione estaba temblando. Podía notar su cálido aliento rozando su sonrosada mejilla y la colonia que solía usar, impregnándose en su vestido floreado y en su propia persona. Le deseaba demasiado. Sus finos labios masculinos empezaron a rozar su cuello sorprendiéndola. Ella buscó su boca y más contacto entre su piel, quitando la camisa que él llevaba puesta, acariciando su cuerpo algo pálido todavía.

Besó cada una de las marcas que surcaban su cuerpo, notando con sus propios labios el fluir de la sangre por sus venas. La habitación estaba entre sombras y rodeada de cacharros y polvo. La rasposa mandíbula rascaba su piel en aquella batalla silenciosa que los dos intentaban ganar, con las manos de él perdidas bajo el vestido floreado de ella y las gotas de sudor recorriendo los cuerpos de los dos, mezclándose aquella noche. Y ella tuvo miedo en el instante en que le atravesó su cuerpo y su corazón porque, a pesar de los años, Sirius Black seguía siendo un mujeriego que jamás se comprometía en serio con nadie ni con nada, y ella no estaba dispuesta a engrosar su amplia lista de conquistas femeninas, y cuando una descarga eléctrica llegó con la última embestida contra la pared, no quiso gritar, tan solo se abrazó a él, clavándole las uñas en su espalda con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en aquella misma posición, con la piel enganchada y las respiraciones agitadas, entre el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra la sucia ventana de la habitación. Ella lloró sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo al hombre.

-No juegues conmigo Black; no lo soportaría – él le acariciaba los brazos, tranquilizándola, susurrando a su oído que con ella, jamás se le ocurriría.

La cama era mullida a pesar de estar tan destartalada y polvorienta, y ella no pudo evitar acercarse a Sirius y dormirse abrazada a él.

Harry llevaba media hora buscándola por toda la casa para invitarla a cenar fuera con todos los demás para que saliese un poco a tomar el aire. Hacía mucho tiempo, años tal vez, sumida en algún mundo oscuro que le había hecho perder el brillo de sus ojos castaños. Se acercó a la última habitación que le quedaba por mirar, aunque le extrañaba un poco poder encontrarla en aquel lugar, el ático de la casa, la habitación de su padrino, Sirius Black.

Abrió la vieja puerta de roble y una nube de polvo y olor a humedad se materializó delante suyo haciendo que se retirase un poco hacia atrás. Al fondo de la habitación, sobre la todavía desecha cama de Sirius, estaba ella, vestida tan solo con una de las viejas camisas del hombre, dormida y con rastros de lágrimas surcando su cara. Harry no había entrado en aquel sitio desde la muerte de su padrino y le extrañó el aspecto que presentaba, mientras caminaba hasta la cama procurando no despertar a su amiga.

Olía a Sirius por todas partes, a su colonia, y él se emocionó por eso, pero más se emocionó al descubrir que Hermione se había enamorado de su padrino y ese era el motivo de su continua tristeza. Yacía abrazada a una foto de ellos dos juntos en la primera navidad en Grimauld Place, dándose la mano a escondidas y mirándose sonrientes. Jamás había visto aquella foto, ni el grandioso collage de fotos que tapaba la pared izquierda del dormitorio. Pudo verse a si mismo en aquellas fotos, a sus padres, a Sirius y Hermione juntos y felices…

Ella se removió inquieta entre sueños y Harry decidió marcharse antes de que ella se enterase que él había descubierto su secreto. Y justo cuando cerraba la puerta, le escucho gemir entre sueños con la voz rota

-No juegues conmigo Black; no lo soportaría.


End file.
